Why do you have Bumper's number?
by inouenanami
Summary: The reason why Amy has Bumper's number in her cell. One-shot :)


**A/N: One-shot! this is on how Fat Amy has Bumper's number in her cell! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here, or even the song that I used. I am just in this for the fun. So with out further ado, here it is. Enjoy! :)**

Insights: How Fat Amy Got bumper number? Well this flashback will explain how.

Today is the Barden Bella's Semi-Finals and they were worried about what the result will be. They arrived at a gas station after thirty minutes of driving.

"Okay, so don't you flat butts worry," Fat Amy said. "I got this, I'm just gonna pump and dump." As she stood up and exited the bus.

Everybody was waiting patiently in the bus for Amy to finish filling the tank.

XXXXXXXXX

Fat Amy was going to fill the tank; she got the regular diesel hose and looked for the gas tank. When suddenly the Treble bus came, Amy was surprised to hear when her name was called.

"Hey Amy," Bumper yelled outside the window of the Treble bus. "Sabotage!" he yelled more as he threw a burrito straight at Fat Amy.

The burrito hit Amy square in the chest. The blonde at a loss for words, clutching her chest, "I've been shot" Amy mumbled.

"I just been shot!" she yelled. "Help me." She said sinking to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cynthia Rose was playing on her iPad when she heard Fat Amy cry for help, she quickly ran to the door to see what happened to the blonde. "Amy needs help," Cynthia Rose said as she ran towards the door. She had everybody's eyes on her.

"Fat Amy," Cynthia Rose exclaimed, seeing the girl covered in red stuff. "I got you, I got you." She said, leaning in closer to the blonde, almost kissing her.

Beca and Lily followed her pursuit and came seconds after her.

"No, no, no." Fat Amy said. "I'm talking, I'm talking." She said as she tried to sit up. "I'm sitting up." The blonde added.

Beca and Lily just got down from the bus and saw Cynthia Rose helping Fat Amy get up.

"Alright, cool." Was all Cynthia Rose could respond, with the help of Beca and Lily they managed to get Amy on her butt.

"No mouth to mouth." The blonde said checking herself, and looking at her co-Bella's' eyes, "Shit." The blonde swore loudly. "Bumper threw a big ass burrito at me," Amy said as she tried to clean herself up. "I'm going to kill him I swear." Added the blonde, looking at her friends, "I'm going to finish him like a cheesecake," said Amy looking down right murderous.

"We don't have much time to clean up Amy," Beca said trying to scoop some of the burrito off her blonde friend.

"Kay, let's get back to the bus." Amy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bella's was half way to the semi-finals. When Beca noticed that Fat Amy didn't clear up very much.

"You got yourself a little something there." Beca whispered to the blonde.

"Just leave it short stuff, it fuels my hate fire." Amy whispered back. Beca tried her best not to laugh.

It was a very silent ride, or as silent as it can be when you've got a redhead humming to whatever she was listening to.

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X_

_With a dream and my cardigan_

Everybody looked at the redhead.

_Welcome to the land of fame excess_

Cynthia Rose sang with Chloe, soon enough everybody was singing except Beca.

_Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_

my tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And a Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

Everybody's eyes were now on Beca, she didn't really want to sing but when Aubrey Posen expects you to sing, you sing. Even if it's a Miley Cyrus song that you secretly love, you sing it.

_I got my hands up they're playing my song_

_I know I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh_

_It's a party in the U.S.A_

_Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh-Yeah-Eh_

_It's a party in the U.S.A_

The song slowly died because everybody was taking notice on how slow the bus was running.

"It's a, it's a." Amy muttered dejectedly.

"What the hell." Aubrey said, her nostrils flaring with anger.

"Uh, it's pretty cool actually," Amy replied to the furious blonde. "I think we just ran out of gas." Amy said as she tried a weak smile.

"Aca-scuse me, that can't be, you just filled the tank." Aubrey said still pissed.

"Yeah, I did." Amy lied. "Okay, Maybe I didn't because I got hit by flying Mexican food." Amy said, ashamed of what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The bus gave its last shudder, and stopped at the middle of no-where. "And we're out." Amy said mournfully.

"Aca-scuse me," Aubrey began, her eyes not leaving the gaze of their blonde driver.

"Aca-believe it." Said Amy to the older Bella, "Man, what are we going to do?" she said as she slumped her head on the steering wheel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody was whining and grunting at their situation, when a certain redhead gave Amy an Idea.

"Maybe we could call—"Chloe said her voice hopeful but found herself cut by her best friend.

"_No_, don't even say it Chloe how dare you." Aubrey replied bluntly top the surprised redhead.

Amy's head lifted at the idea. "No, actually that's a great idea ginger; I got Bumper's number on speed dial." Amy said searching her bag for her phone.

"Why do you have Bumper's number, and on speed dial?" Aubrey questioned Amy.

"Uhmmmmm." Was all the blonde could respond, to the older Bella.

**/Flashback/**

Donald and Bumper was deep in their conversation when a certain blonde walks in on them.

"What are you turd burgers talking about?" Amy asked. "Dressing for comfort?" she asked some more.

"You are probably the grossest human being I've ever seen." Bumper said drinking from his cup.

"Well you're no panty-dropper yourself." Amy retorted.

"So I have a feeling that we should kiss," Bumper began. "I mean is that a good feeling or an incorrect feeling?" he asked the blonde.

"Hmmm. Well, I sometimes have a feeling I can do crystal meth, "Amy said. "But then I think; better not." The blonde added.

"My dorm is just about four hundred yards away from here, and we could run there." The brunette said with another gulp of his drink.

"That's too much cardio." Amy replied.

"We could walk there." Bumper said throwing his cup away, slipping his hands in his jeans.

"You can offer to carry me but I don't think your strong enough." The blonde said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You and me we're like two peas in a pod." Said Bumper, jokingly punched the blonde's boob. "I didn't mean to punch your boob." He added.

Amy was surprised at the brunette's action, "my nipples kinda erected but there's no need to do that anymore." Amy said holding her boob.

"That was a very soft boob you got there." Bumper said looking at Amy's boobs.

Amy reached down and touched Bumper's crotch. "This is kinda soft too." She said disappointedly.

Bumper and Amy exchanged touches from boob to crotch. "It's cold, so. It's fall so it takes longer than in the summer." Bumper said calling after the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXX

The initiation party lasted pretty long. Everybody was wasted and was lying on the ground. Amy knew better, she left a little part of her to be sober enough to get herself to her dorm.

Bumper noticed that Amy was headed her way, so he thought to intercept the blonde and make out with her.

"Whoa!" Amy shouted as Bumper pulled her behind a large tree.

"Come on baby bubble let's do this." Bumper said, obviously drunk.

Fat Amy didn't protest when the brunette kissed her. '_I'm not breaking oath or anything. Not sex yet.'_ Amy thought.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bumper pulled Amy towards his dorm, but this time the blonde protested, saying things like her other boyfriends will beat the crap out of him. Bumper decided to let the blonde go but he took out his phone so he could get the blonde's number first.

"Give me your number so one day we could do it," he smiled devilishly.

Amy gave her number and gave Bumper her phone to put in his. Amy started her way back to her dorm when she received a text.

_I will eventually get you to my dorm. :) – Bumper_

**/End flashback/**

"uh, that's nothing Aubrey, I don't have many contacts so I put everybody on speed dial." Amy grinned sheepishly.

"Well?" The older Bella asked. "Call Bumper now, so we can out of here and kick their asses!" Aubrey shouted.

The end

**A/N: Okay, so I don't like how i ended it here but, I was going for funny. ****_Oh but nanami you suck at jokes_****. Shut up muse, you're not helping. ****_Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. you really suck at being funny._**** Oh please forgive my muse, she's on high today, we ate a bar of chocolate so, ****_chocolates? where? nanami you selfish bitch._**** Okay seriously, Reviews are highly appreciated ****_blah blah blah nanami you always write this stuff down._**** because muse my lovely readers have freedom to do what they want. Okay so again your reviews, your follows, your favorites. Your choice. **


End file.
